


In Darkness Found

by Artabria



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble collection in progress, F/M, Void Tongue, so no idea if rating will go up at any point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Collection of Emsider drabbles.





	1. Chaos Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"The gods of the past are at peace in their tombs."_

He never explained to Billie the hungry thing that was the Void. The cultists that had sacrificed a boy hadn't done so in a search for power, at least not completly. They had expected to be favoured by the being reborn in that altar, but they had other reasons to.

They needed a vessel to contain it, to stop its advance in the mortal plane, and they had found one in a young boy that could hear its call.

He looked at the Empress sleeping next to him and thought about the chaos he could still taste under her skin.


	2. Lost Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _She._

There was a question she had asked herself while she moved as a shadow through the streets of Karnaca, the mark the Outsider had given her bright upon her left hand. Why her? Was it guild on his part for giving Delilah the power used to take over her throne?

It’s not until months later, after that she has discovered how Delilah had returned from defeat, that he saves her from falling into his never ending realm that she learns how Delilah had bended the power of the Void to her will.

His throne had also been usurped by her.


	3. Heresy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Song "Streets of Karnaca"._

“Empress Emily Kaldwin.” Those are his first words to her when she wakes up from her bed in the Dreadful Whale to an empty world.  
-  
It was amusing, her bearing his mark. The Abbey sought to defend the Empire from Delilah’s heresy, and have Emily back on her rightful throne.  
-  
When she meets him at Stilton’s mansion, she can’t help but wonder if she could touch him. He looks almost normal, leaning against the piano.  
-  
He almost doesn’t let go of her hand when he saves her from falling into the Void. Four thousand years alone had taken their toll.


	4. don't leave me in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Not Enough_

After all is said and done, he can’t help himself but to draw the empress into the Void once more. His hand still burns from holding her arm and he wants to feel again what was stolen from him so long ago.

“Didn’t think you would visit now that Delilah is dead,” she comments when he reaches him. Had anyone else seen them, they would comment on the indecency of her clothes, but she doesn’t seem to mind him looking at her dressed in a simple nightgown and her hair down.

“I always keep an eye on those I mark.”


	5. Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _This inhuman place makes human monsters."_

The first thing she notices is the lack of stars. The second thing is the floating islands of obsidian that form this world. The third thing is the cold wind that makes her cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. 

The last thing she notices, it's the eyes watching her that remind her of the simple shirt she's wearing. It doesn't take him long to show himself and turn her world upside down again when he gifts her his mark.

His black inky eyes stay with her when she wakes up with a gasp.

She meets him again and again, shrine after shrine, and she can't help but notice all the little things that tell her that he isn't like her. It's not just the black eyes, but how the tendrils of dark smoke that surround him seem to be part of him, how his voice seems to resonate through the Void that he inhabits.

His knowledge scares her, how much he seems to know about her empire, about her and her shortcomings.

But her eyes search in horror the scar on his throat when he tells her how he became who he is.


	6. Chaos Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I'm turning into something dangerous._
> 
> A/N: Kind of prequel to Chaos Calling (Chapter 1).

The first time she used her powers, it was a jump.

She stretches her hand, the darkness curling around her arm and reaching towards the border of a roof too far away for her to jump on her own, and she pulls herself towards it with a flicker of her wrist.

She feels stronger, faster. She wonders what else she can do. 

But she must admit that, after Serkonos, she's afraid. She remembers that darkness enveloping her body and feeling herself become a shadow, the cold of the Void surrounding her.

It scares her, how right it felt. 

At home.


	7. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sound.
> 
> Words: 100.

The runes Emily finds in the Outsider’s shrines have a certain feeling to them. She can hear the hum coming from the marked bone; feel its vibrations under her fingers.

And now, with his hand around her wrist to stop her from failing into the Void, Emily can feel that same hum deep within him, calling to her and drowning her in its sound.

He doesn’t pull immediately away when her feet touch safe ground. He remains for a moment close to her, his thumb mindlessly caressing the soft skin of her wrist.

So she takes a step towards him.


	8. like a storm at sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He.
> 
> Sequel to Resonance (Ch. 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me import a tag from the Solavellan fadom: ~~Fade~~ Void Tongue.

She knows that he's part of the Void, but she doesn’t truly understand until his lips are crashing against hers and his fingers are caressing her jaw. Until her Mark warms as his tongue asks for entrance and she feels as when she becomes a shadow as he devours her.

He rests his forehead against her, wisps made out shadow coming from their bodies and mingling with their hard breaths. Emily looks at him and wonders how hard it’s for him to maintain this human body, how tempted he actually is of letting go of whatever humanity he has left.


End file.
